


In Which Sam is Really Looking Forward to a Room of His Own

by Dandesun



Series: In Which Shenanigans Ensue [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes' Naked Ass, Friends Have Each Others Backs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Sam Has Seen Too Much, Sam's Grandmother Has Opinions and Pie, Sharing a Room, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandesun/pseuds/Dandesun
Summary: Dorm rooms aren't set up for privacy despite the fact that most people who are in one can use it. Sam loves his roommate Steve but, sometimes, he wishes he could be certain what to expect when he comes home... especially once Bucky Barnes enters the picture. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This tale takes place throughout the first two years of Kirby & Lee College. It's just Sam and Steve as roommates and some of the things that happen during that period. Once third year rolls around, their living situations change a little bit. It's basically Sam trying to figure out how to live with the tiny ball of chaos that is Steve Rogers and the weirdness that follows him around.

If Sam were to confess the truth, he didn’t think he’d have this much trouble with his roommate needing ‘alone time.’ Steve Rogers was a slip of nothing and Sam really didn’t think he’d see that much action. And maybe it wasn’t the kindest way to think but that was his first impression.

In getting to know Steve, Sam felt increasingly bad for thinking that way at all. Steve was just a really awesome guy. He was smart and sharp and had the most wicked sense of humor despite the fact that he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. It hadn’t taken very long for Sam to realize that Steve was one of the Good Ones. The type of people his grandmother talked about. 

  
“Angels on Earth,” she had told him. “They are real. They walk among us and fight the battles we’re too afraid to fight… and give us the courage to fight as well. You never know when you’ll see one, certainly when you don’t expect it, but they’re here.”

Sam really wanted Steve to meet his Grandmother Ida just to see what she’d say to and about him.

Although he questioned that desire the first time he walked in on Steve’s cock in someone’s mouth.

To be fair, Sam’s class had been cancelled and Steve hadn’t been expecting him back at the dorm so it was an embarrassing shock all around. Steve being into a guy sucking his cock wasn’t a shock, he’d been pretty upfront about his sexuality from the start.

“Better to know if there’s going to be any problem,” Steve had told him. When Sam had said there was no problem (he understood what bisexuality was) and had expressed interest in becoming a more active ally, Steve had lit up like a damned Christmas tree. It was the first moment Sam actually thought to himself ‘people need to see this part of him.’

But then there was Sam seeing a part of Steve that he really hadn’t needed to.

Steve could move pretty fast and managed to get a pillow to block the view and then looked absolutely embarrassed and mortified. “Shit, Sam! I thought you had class!”

“I did,” Sam nodded, finding the fringe of their rug (Sam had brought it) endlessly fascinating. “It got canceled.”

“I locked the door,” Steve pointed out.

“You didn’t hear me unlocking it?” Sam finally managed to look at Steve.

Steve tapped his hearing aid.

“And I was kind of busy,” the other guy said brightly. “Wasn’t really paying attention to door noises.”

“This is Bobby,” Steve gestured to the guy. “Bobby, Sam… Sam, Bobby.”

“Hey,” Sam wondered exactly what the etiquette was in a situation like this. He really didn’t think his grandmother’s lessons in behavior were going to help here.

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Bobby was ridiculously upbeat. He sat there for a moment, looking at Steve and then looking at Sam and then back and forth again. “Wow. This is super awkward,” he grinned. “Normally, I’m all for super awkward situations but I’m guessing you guys aren’t. So…” he bumped Steve’s knee, “You’ve got my number, Steve. Text me, huh?”

“Sure…” Steve said weakly and then waited for Bobby to leave before squirming to get his pants back on fully. “Sam, I’m  _ so sorry _ about that.”

“No no,” Sam raised one hand. “It’s not your fault. I was supposed to be in class, I get that.” He paused. “Is this what you get up to when I’m in class?”

Steve frowned. “How many blow jobs do you think I get in a day?”

“Honest to God, Steve,” Sam whined. “I have never thought about that before in my life.”

That was enough to break the ice. Steve started laughing and Sam followed suit and, really, it was all a part of college, wasn’t it?

Steve was particularly cautious after that but Sam did come back to some heavy make-out sessions a time or two. So that first semester wound up with Sam actually realizing that just because  _ he  _ didn’t think that skinny little Steve Rogers was someone he’d be willing to get caught with his pants down with, that didn’t mean that other people felt the same way.

Then there was the illnesses.

Steve had a tendency to get sick and it something he was also very upfront about from the start. “It’s no good me trying to hide it,” Steve explained. “It’s going to happen. I’m sorry about it but there are definitely going to be times where I can’t leave the room to give you space with any friend you might want to entertain in private. I promise you that I’m not doing it to be spiteful or difficult… even though you probably don’t believe me right now. There will be some point where you realize I’m not exaggerating.”

What became known as the November Flu introduced Sam to the full effects of Sick Steve Rogers and it was a bit on the terrifying side because, by November, Sam had become fully invested in all things Steve Rogers. They had known each other just a few months but Sam considered Steve to be one of his best friends simply because Steve listened and laughed and honestly cared. Steve was a nice guy who stuck his neck out and didn’t care if it was cool or not. Steve didn’t just talk the talk, he walked the walk and got into trouble for it. Steve was a fucking Angel on Earth and Sam was flabbergasted even as he wrote a letter to his grandmother about it.

His grandmother liked letters. She believed that they were thoughtful and genuine especially in this day and age. The package he got back (overnighted and refrigerated) contained an actual, homemade buttermilk pie, as well as some strawberry jam with instructions to ‘eat well and introduce that angel boy to the blues.’ A list of artists was included and Sam had to do some searching to get the originals. Steve liked music and when Sam played some Leadbelly for the first time, Steve stopped what he was doing and  _ listened _ .

Sam really hoped that his grandmother would get to meet Steve.

Steve got colds more often than most people but the flu that settled on him scared Sam to death because Steve’s breathing changed and he got a little delirious when it got bad and would try to get out of bed and wind up crumpled in the corner shivering so hard that his teeth rattled. By November, Jane and Darcy had become close friends and they all took turns looking after Steve.

Steve huffed a lot about it but when push came to shove he couldn’t do much about his friends gathering about him to take care of him.

“I have a host of friends,” Steve mumbled hoarsely one afternoon when his fever finally broke. “It’s nice to have people who care…”

Jane burst into tears which was quickly excused as a combination of sleep deprivation, Steve’s fever, calculus and the light of dying stars. She quickly added that a Certain Time of the Month must be preying on her as well.

Steve told her not to make him laugh when he was still so pathetically weak. Besides, all the coughing he’d done had made his abs sore. The sheer relief resulted in all of them passing out from exhaustion within the next half hour and that resulted in Sam getting kicked in the head by Darcy which he did not appreciate at all. When you were getting your first good rest in over a week you didn’t like it getting interrupted.

Steve got majorly sick at least once a semester and would then drive himself to exhaustion trying to catch up and those two situations tended to be the reason Sam began to yearn for the time when they could get a suite rather than a regular dorm room. Sam loved having Steve as a roommate but there were definitely times he wished he could shut a door and have his very own space. A space he could bring a date if he wanted. And Steve would have his own space where he could do the same.

Enter Bucky Barnes.

Steve had been pretty good about not getting caught with his pants down after that first time but maybe Sam should have known that wouldn’t last.

Once the gigantic misunderstanding about Barnes’ relationship with Rumlow was straightened out (Barnes hated Rumlow and now everyone knew it) Steve apologized for being a dick to Bucky and Bucky became a part of the group. Bucky also brought his own group with him and some strange merger happened which was fine because they were all pretty great.

Bucky Barnes, however, planted himself next to Steve and refused to budge. At first, it was just a friendly thing but Sam began to feel a little torked at the way Bucky latched onto Steve and how close they became so quickly. There was also the fact that they were both from Brooklyn. Sam was from Harlem so it wasn’t like he was all that far but Steve was constantly doing volunteer work so he wasn’t able to hop on the train whenever he wanted to in order to visit. It wasn’t like they didn’t see each other during breaks, they made a point to get together when they could, it was just that their schedules (Sam worked during the summer while Steve did the aforementioned volunteer work) didn’t always mesh. Meanwhile, Bucky was nice and local to Steve and, apparently, made it his mission in life to catch up on lost time.

Sam may have whined to Jane about it all. Jane had to remind Sam that Steve was more than just a friendly interest for Bucky. It was painfully obvious to all even if Steve remained determinedly oblivious. But there was probably a reason for that…

Steve’s first semester of second year was spent in Paris. 

And for a small amount of time, Sam thought that he might actually enjoy having the room to himself.

Except that he missed Steve and their music and their conversations and his lame ass jokes and even his weird snoring when he had a cold. He really just missed his best friend.

Then Tony Stark showed up at Sam’s door holding Bucky by the collar. “If I have to listen to him whine about Rogers any more I’m going to kill him. I will get off because I’m rich and powerful… or at least my Dad is… but I actually kind of like this idiot and don’t want to kill him. Maybe between you and Foster you can provide Barnes with all the emotional support he clearly needs to get him through this dark time. Maybe you can convince him to go out on a few dates, too. If he sighs over one of Steve’s scarves again…”

And that’s how Bucky wound up camping out at Sam’s dorm while Steve was gone.

He did make it back to his place every now and then. Bucky even managed to go out with other people from time to time. Of course, one such date ended with Bucky’s crew from his dorm bringing him over to Sam’s.

Bucky was wildly drunk. “He-e-eey Sammy!”

“Why did you bring him here?” Sam demanded.

“Monty’s got a girl,” Jim explained.

“And none of you wanted Barnes sleeping on your floor, why?”

“He’s singing,” Tim Dugan said dully.

At which point Bucky did exactly that.

“ Étienne,  Étienne,  Étienne,Oh, tiens le bien

Baiser sal, sali; Tomb le long du lit; De l'indit; Il aime la folie; Au ralenti; Je soulve les interdits…”

“Do I even want to know?” Sam asked.

“It’s about fellatio,” Gabe confirmed with a quick nod. “I mean, the words aren’t  _ excessively  _ dirty but in context…”

“When did he learn French?” Sam wondered. “He’s studying Russian with Natasha.”

“He’s been practicing,” Tim huffed.

“He wants to serenade Steve when he gets back,” Jim nodded.

“His accent’s actually very good,” Gabe grinned.

“I can’t wait for Steve to come home,” Bucky slurred. “I want to do French things to him.”

“That’s another reason we brought him here,” Tim hefted Bucky through the door and dropped him on Steve’s, currently unused, bed. “We can’t listen to his sexual fantasies about Rogers. We’ve hit critical mass and we need a break.”

“So I get to listen to him?” Sam demanded.

“We took a vote,” Jim nodded. “We’d rather you suffer than us. Bye!”

And Sam was left with a very drunk Bucky Barnes who was still singing some French song. Sam really was torn as to whether or not he wanted to know what Bucky was singing. He opted for ‘not.’ “You’re a pain in my ass, Barnes.”

“I’d rather be a pain in Steve’s,” Bucky cackled. “Or him be a pain in mine.”

“Seriously?”

“Although, you know, if you do it right and take the time and correct precautions, it doesn’t hurt all that much,” Bucky continued. “I think if more guys knew what it was like to get fucked, they’d be nicer to the women they have sex with.”

“That sounds like something Steve would say,” Sam sighed.

“Yeah…” Bucky was quiet for a long time. “I’m so crazy about that guy… I mean, I wanted him from the moment I saw him but now…” He rolled over onto his side to face Sam. “He’s just amazing.”

Sam just waited in silence.

“I haven’t known him very long,” Bucky continued, “but the more I know him the more I  _ want  _ to know him. I think he’s it for me… we’re not even together but I compare everyone I go out with to him. Even if nothing happens between us, in a romantic sense, I think I’ll always compare people to him.”

“Man,” Sam heaved a deep breath. “Are you all right?”

Bucky laughed. “Loaded question. In some ways, I don’t think I’ll ever be all right again. He has completely dismantled my life but…  _ God…  _ I feel like… you know when Plato talks about the cave?”

“No.”

“You haven’t taken philosophy?” Bucky studied Sam for a moment. “Okay… well, there’s this idea of living in a cave and thinking it’s real life but then… then you go outside the cave and see what the world actually looks like. You can’t ever go back to those shadows on the wall and think ‘Yeah, that’s the world.’ You can’t go back… Steve pulled me out of the cave and I didn’t even realize it. I can’t go back now. I just want to hold his hand and see where else he’ll take me. I think… I think I’d follow him anywhere…”

Sam nodded quietly in the dark. Steve was just one of those people that changed the people around them.

“And I bet his cock is just the prettiest thing…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Barnes!”

Bucky fell asleep then and, in the morning, he didn’t mention any of the things he’d said the night before. Sam wasn’t sure if he didn’t remember or if he didn’t want to admit to it. It was never easy to allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of someone, Sam understood that. He also understood that Bucky was in love with Steve.

Love was a frightening thing. Sam tried to remember that when Steve and Bucky finally got together and Sam saw Bucky’s naked ass three times in one month. Not just his naked ass but his junk as well. There were just some things a person didn’t need to see unprepared.

The first time, Bucky had somehow managed to break into their dorm and was waiting, completely naked, for Steve to come back from class. Sam got there first and was treated to a view of Bucky on Steve’s bed, lying on his stomach, wiggling his ass at the door before actually reaching back and  _ slapping  _ it while cooing “Hey babydoll, been waiting for yoooou…”

“Barnes!!”

Bucky whipped around, which is how Sam got an eyeful of his junk, and then quickly covered himself up. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

“This is my room,” Sam bellowed. “I’m  _ absolutely  _ supposed to be here! What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“I was waiting for Steve,” Bucky told him.

“Yeah! I figured that! You know, given that you two are officially official and all that shit!” Sam threw his pack onto his bed. “How did you even get  _ in  _ here?”

“Kurt let me in.”

“Wanda’s Kurt?”

“He’s a romantic!”

“This is supposed to be romantic?!” Sam found the whole set up anything  _ but  _ romantic but he obviously wasn’t the target so what did he know?

At which point Steve walked in. He took in the sight of an angrily flustered Sam and a mostly naked Bucky glaring at each other and narrowed his eyes. “I sense there’s a story here.”

Bucky lit up like a sky full of fireworks. “Hey baby!” He reached out to grab Steve’s sleeve to pull him close. “I wanted to surprise you but Sam ruined it.”

“I didn’t ruin anything,” Sam insisted. “I came back to my room like a normal human being only to find Hot Ass here wiggling and slapping in anticipation.”

“Slapping, huh?” Steve grinned.

“Hot ass? You think my ass is hot?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam grumbled.

“Well, his ass  _ is  _ hot,” Steve confirmed. He looked at Bucky. “Your ass is hot.”

“Thanks Stevie,” Bucky’s face got all soft and sweet. “And it’s all for you.” 

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair while Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s chest.

Sam heaved a long-suffering sigh.

“You should probably check with Sam the next time you want to surprise me naked,” Steve told him. “He does live here and I’m pretty sure he’s not as enamoured of your body as I am.”

“ Étienne,  Étienne,  Étienne,” Bucky breathed. “Oh, tiens le bien…”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “Not that. Not now.”

Bucky looked up at Steve and their eyes met and Sam wondered how eye-fucking could be so graphic. Sam tried not to groan out loud in frustration. He knew what it was like when you were in the first passionate throes of a relationship. Steve and Bucky were just in that honeymoon, can’t-keep-your-hands-off-each-other phase. That’s all it was. It would cool down.

Except that didn’t help while they were still  _ in  _ that phase.

A week later, Sam walked in to find Bucky giving Steve a lap dance and, once again, got a straight shot of Bucky’s ass. Now, granted, Sam had just left to go get some soda and snacks for a night in but had forgotten his wallet so, again, it was just bad timing.

But bad timing always seemed to find Bucky naked.

Steve was practically helpless with laughter. Bucky was perched firmly on his lap and not moving because, if he did, Sam was going to get even more of an eyeful.

“Do your clothes disintegrate when I’m not in the room?” Sam wondered plaintively. “Does Steve have some sort of super power where he just magicks them off when he blinks or something?”

“Useful as that would be,” Bucky gritted out, pinching Steve’s collarbone when he continued to laugh, “I was doing a quick striptease for my babydoll in the hopes of getting a quick blowjob in return.”

“You really like over-sharing, don’t you?”

“I’m naked,” Bucky pointed out. “Do I really need to be coy, too? I’m a little more focused on not showing you my balls at the moment.”

“Yeah, well, you failed,” Sam muttered walking over to his desk and grabbing his wallet. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Well, stop looking!”

“Kind of hard to avoid, Barnes.”

“My balls are not so big that you can’t avoid looking at them,” Bucky shot back over Steve’s peals of laughter at the whole exchange. “You have to look at a  _ very specific location _ to see them so knock it off.”

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you kept them covered up.”

“You were gone! Why are we still arguing about this? You do the snack run, Steve’ll blow me, I’ll blow him, I’ll be dressed by the time you get back and we’ll both be sated and less likely to jump each other in front of you.”

“Yeah, because  _ that’s  _ worked in the past. The more you get of each other the more you want each other.”

“We’re a god-damned fairy tale romance, asshole!”

Sam left laughing because, well, Barnes was pretty hilarious when he talked like that. The weird thing was… Sam kind of agreed. It was still a new relationship but it wasn’t like anything Sam had ever seen before. There was a  _ connection  _ between them. When Bucky had told him that Steve was  _ it _ … it really looked like that was the truth.

A week and a half later, Sam got dumped rather harshly by a girl he’d been seeing for over a month and went back to the room really not caring about anything. Which is how he walked in on Bucky and Steve having sex; full on, balls deep, moaning, grasping, legs around the waist sex. There was a quick scramble as they tried to disengage and cover themselves while Sam walked across the room to sit on his bed with a huff.

Steve immediately clued in. “Sam? What’s wrong? What happened?” This was why Sam could never get truly angry at the awkward situations that came from a near constantly naked Bucky Barnes; Steve wasn’t lost in Bucky, he was still involved and aware of the things his friends were going through.

Bucky squeaked out a noise of outrage and discomfort, shooting Steve a disgruntled look. Steve elbowed Bucky in return.

“Sam is our friend,” Steve explained. “He’s our  _ friend _ . He went out on a date and came back way too early. He doesn’t just  _ forget…  _ unlike certain  _ other  _ people’s certain  _ other  _ roommates.”

“Monty’s an idiot,” Bucky agreed with an aggrieved sigh, not so covertly adjusting himself under the covers they had hurriedly wrapped around themselves. “But I do think that he’ll remember to be a little more courteous after you dick punched him the other day.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “You dick punched Falsworth?” This was a welcomed distraction.

Steve shrugged. “There’s only so many interruptions a person can take. And these weren’t accidental incidents… they were purposefully negligent.”

Bucky laughed. “Listen to you with your big, fancy words. Monty tends to get wrapped up in himself and forgets that other people have social lives. Social lives that matter just as much as his does to him.”

“If the entire floor is reminding him that we’re in the room and he knows that and comes in anyway…” Steve shook his head. “Look, I get that mistakes happen. When they happen too many times, I get suspicious. At the very least, a dick punch is going to linger and maybe make him think twice next time. The point is, that’s not what’s going on with Sam. Look at him.”

Bucky did exactly that, taking in Sam’s expression. “Aw man… what happened?” He echoed Steve’s question from moments earlier.

“Jennifer dumped me,” Sam was gratified to see looks of sympathy and anger on his friends’ faces.

“ _ Why _ ?!” Bucky demanded.

Sam shrugged. “She said the chemistry wasn’t there.”

“Hmp,” Steve sniffed. “Sounds like she’s trying to let you down easy. I’m sorry, man, that sucks. If she can’t see what a great guy you are…”

“Oh, I’m a great guy,” Sam laughed humorlessly. “She told me so many,  _ many  _ times in between telling me that there just wasn’t any…” he gestured uselessly.

“You got the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech,” Bucky said dully. “Well, that’s no fun. Hell, it’s not even fun  _ giving  _ that speech, believe me, I’ve done it.”

Steve eyed Bucky for a moment before turning back to Sam. “You want to go out, Sam? Need us to get you good and drunk?”

Sam smiled. “Don’t really feel like going out.” What he really wanted to do was crawl under the covers and feel sorry for himself, alone and miserable, until he got up and had to go to class and stuff.

“We can stay here and get drunk,” Bucky suggested. He nudged Steve. “You’ve got that Buchanan scotch, don’t you?”

“I always have Buchanan scotch,” Steve nodded, referring to the scotch a man from Steve’s neighborhood supplied him with. “We can watch movies or something…”

“Might need to give us a minute to get decent,” Bucky mumbled.

Sam leveled a pointed look at him.

“C’mon, man,” Bucky sighed. “There’s some clean up involved… I’m still wearing a condom for fuck’s sake…”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Sam told him.

“Yeah, well, now you do so you might appreciate how fucking uncomfortable I am right now.”

“All right, all right,” Sam got off the bed. “I’m going down the hall to take a piss. That give you the time you need?”

“Definitely,” Steve grinned. “Sam, I’m… I’m sorry. This really sucks.”

“Yeah, it does,” Sam agreed. “I’ll be back.” Sam’s desire to be alone just wasn't an easy thing to do in rooms like this. Steve and Bucky were good friends and if he asked they'd probably go somewhere else but they also just wanted to be there for him. Considering he had barged in on their alone time, the fact that they were being this cool about it all kept him from asking to be left alone.

“You want me to get Natasha to kick Jennifer’s ass for you?” Bucky asked.

Sam smiled and declined the offer. They were good friends. So good, in fact, that Sam didn't hold it against them that they cuddled up together as they watched Netflix. He didn’t hold it against them when they all went to bed and Bucky stripped down to next to nothing and spooned Steve with a contented sigh. He didn’t hold it against them when they fell asleep peacefully all wrapped up in each other while he stared at the ceiling and tried to make his mind calm down and not relive his unceremonious dumping over and over again.

The next morning, Jane and Natasha met up with them to have breakfast at a local diner and told Sam that they had come up with an elaborate revenge scheme if he wanted them to utilize it. Sam looked at Steve and Bucky, who shrugged in unison and told him that when one of their own got hurt it was their duty to inform the crew to circle the wagons.

“I have a host of friends,” Sam winked at Steve. “It’s nice to have people who care.” Steve and Jane beamed at him. Bucky and Natasha didn’t quite get the callback but they were happy to be included all the same.

Finals at the end of their second year was hectic and brutal. Even living in the same room, Sam and Steve didn’t see each other for several days at a time so it was even less likely to see anyone else unless you shared classes. Sam came home after his last final feeling exhausted and rather like his brain might be trying to leak out of his ears.

And there was Bucky, shirtless, in Steve’s bed reading a book while Steve was sacked out on top of him.

Sam just stared at them for a moment. Bucky gave a half wave with the book in his hand as his other arm kept Steve nestled against him.

“Barnes,” Sam sighed. “Are you naked under there?”

“Of course, I’m naked,” Bucky’s voice was low as he raised an eyebrow at Sam. “I’m in bed with Stevie, aren’t I?”

“I am too tired for this shit right now.”

“Will you relax?” Bucky hissed. “Nothing’s going on. I just like being naked with Steve. We haven’t even done anything. I went to fetch him from the Art Department because he just turned in his last project and this is the first sleep he’s had in three days.”

Sam paused. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Bucky looked down at Steve, who hadn’t even twitched since Sam came in. “Look at those bags under his eyes. I’ve been making sure he ate and stayed hydrated the last few days so I know exactly how little sleep he’s been getting.”

“Kid works himself too hard,” Sam grumbled.

“Kid’s here on scholarship and doesn’t understand the concept of ‘skating through,’ Bucky amended. “You’ll be happy to know that his final projects were magnificent.”

“You’re not biased or anything,” Sam teased, tossing his boots in the direction of his wardrobe.

“Don’t take my word for it,” Bucky shrugged. “You can take the word of the students and faculty who came to gaze upon his mighty works and tremble.”

Sam looked thoughtful which was difficult given how tired his brain was of thinking in general. Steve had something of a reputation in the Art Department as a fully fledged genius and visionary but Steve only ever laughed off the accolades and argued that if he was understood in his own time, how could he possibly be a genius? Steve didn’t act like he was a great boon to art… he was just a regular guy. Well, regular in the sense that he didn’t have a big head about the things he did… he just did them, whether it was creating art or standing up for things and people.

“I don’t have the brain capacity for this,” he sighed. 

“You finish up today?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, just now.”

“Congratulations, you survived.”

“Not certain of that,” Sam moaned. “It’s possible that I’m dead and my brain hasn’t figured it out yet. When are you done?”

“I finished yesterday,” Bucky told him. “So I was able to provide Steve with the fuel he needed to get through the last of his stuff and now I can pamper and spoil him until we pack up and head back to Brooklyn.” He kissed the top of Steve’s head, who still didn’t move.

“Is he actually alive?” Sam peered at the shock of blond hair tucked in the crook of Bucky’s arm. “He hasn’t moved since I came in.”

“He’s absolutely alive,” Bucky scowled. “Fuck you. He’s just sleeping like the dead because he’s fucking tired. His breath is slipping right over my nipple.”

“Really, Barnes?”

“You asked.”

“I did not ask  _ that _ .”

Bucky chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, I dropped off the housing stuff for you guys. Steve just didn’t have the time to do it.”

“Thanks, man,” Sam sighed. “You know, I gotta be honest… I’m a little surprised that you and Steve didn’t decide to shack up together.”

Bucky was quiet for several moments. “You know…” he said slowly. “I suggested it but Steve vetoed it. He said if we lived together, we’d forget to go to class because we’d be too wrapped up in each other and flunk out.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Well, never let it be said that Steve Rogers isn’t self aware.”

“I didn’t like it, at first. It kind of felt like a rejection, you know?” Bucky squeezed Steve lightly against him. Steve let out a wheezy snort but, otherwise, didn’t react. “But then I was like… this is nothing. So what if we don’t live together at school? We’ll do that when we graduate. We’ll finish here and then… figure it out after.”

“What about grad school?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “But I figure that’s when we can find a place together. Steve may not even need grad school the way he’s going… he’s going to catch someone’s eye and get a gallery showing and just take off like a rocket.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head. “Stevie and I… we’re in this for keeps. So, don’t think you and Thor won’t be seeing plenty of me at that suite you’ve got with Steve.”

“Exactly how much is plenty?” Sam asked. “Because I feel like I’ve seen more than my share.”

“Well, the suites should make it less likely to walk in on me naked. You’ll all have your own rooms so I can strip down and spread out in there.”

Sam groaned and laughed at the same time. “Man,” he grinned, “I can only hope but I’m not ruling out accidentally seeing your cock swinging about. You are way too proud of that thing.”

“Looking forward to that, are you?”

“I am not,” Sam told him firmly. “I have already seen way too much of my best friend’s boyfriend’s dick. And his ass for that matter. I just have a feeling that a door is not going to be enough to keep that thing hidden. I just know that I’m going to come home and find you with a jar of honey and a fuckin’ teapot as you’re up to something with Steve…”

“That’s weirdly specific, Sam. Just what is it you think we do?”

“I don’t even know… I just know that you two are so into each other you’ll come up with some weird ass shit to try.”

“If I had a teapot and a jar of honey, it wouldn’t be sexual,” Bucky pointed out. “I’d probably be making actual tea for Steve when he’s not feeling well.”

“You’ll still probably be naked when you do that!”

Bucky shrugged. “Well, you’re not talking out of your ass on that one. Speaking of asses, Darcy told me that she has told you to get pictures of my ass for her next time? Is that even real?”

“It’s Darcy,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. “Girl has no boundaries.”

“Says the guy who’s seen me actually fucking Steve…”

“That was not on purpose!”

“Good to know, Sammy… because Steve and I like you and all but not  _ that  _ way.”

“I hate you.”

“Don’t worry, man, next year you’ll be able to shut the door on me and my lewdness.”

“Praise the Lord,” Sam sighed happily. “My grandmother always told me that He answers His children when they are most in need.”

Bucky did actually make tea for Steve while naked and was caught doing so more than once but, by that time, Sam was prepared for it on some level.

Thor, on the other hand, did need some time to adjust. He had supplied an excellent sound system in order to drown out the sounds that came from Steve’s room (and his own once he successfully wooed Jane) because he was well aware of the kinds of things Bucky had wanted to get up to with Steve but he wasn’t quite prepared for  _ seeing  _ anything.

Still, Sam was very happy that he had his own space. He was even happier that Steve had  _ his  _ own space in which to put Bucky when Barnes started getting randy. It was just better for everyone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song Étienne by Guesch Patti is, apparently, about fellatio. And also, apparently, Étienne (which is Stephen in French) has the same connotations as 'Dick' in English. This is conjecture since I don't know for certain but that's what showed up when I went looking. At any rate, the lyrics that Bucky sings equate to:
> 
> "Étienne, Étienne, Étienne  
> Oh, don't hold back
> 
> A dirty salty kiss  
> All down the bed like this  
> Something for you  
> Coming out of the blue,  
> Freeze frame slow-motion  
> I am breaking the taboo"
> 
> There's more but I didn't have Bucky sing the whole song. I figure Bucky would have researched it enough to know that it's about fellatio and since Steve would be getting back from an extended period of time in France he might know, too. At any rate, let's just say it's a very specific mating call from Bucky to Steve. Let's be real, it's a randy college boy trying to entice his heart's desire... of course it's going to be all about the cock.


End file.
